


Stranger yet Stranger

by SkellyStripper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of fucked up shit after hilarious shit, Bonezone, Chara is a little shit, Comedy, Death, Established Alphys/Undyne, Minor Mettaton/Papyrus, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Skele dicks, i'm horrible at tags, laughs, sans/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyStripper/pseuds/SkellyStripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just a normal, somewhat strange, person living their life. You wake up every morning, you go get coffee, you come back and chill around with your cat all alone. But one day while your eating you hear a shattering sound too close to your home for your enjoyment and make a mess of yourself. When you go and investigate your met by a group of monsters and spoken to by a...punny skeleton? </p><p>The tall skeleton is right. You might have broken the human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which you get scared by a spoon

You were having a hard time believing what was happening. It was totally ludicrous! It was a sin to human kind, it was….Disgusting!

No one should pay 15 dollars for a cup of coffee!

You sighed and paid the cashier the money anyway. Coffee was coffee you always say, and nothing could get in your way for your ultimate passion for the bitter sweet caffeinated beverage. You walked out of the shop still clad in your 'at home' gear, black T-shirt and white sweatpants. You didn't care what people thought of you, you were you and that was that. Your hair was in a messy bun atop your head as you walked. You sipped your beverage sparingly and held a steady pace as you trekked, one arm in a pocket. Humming softly you walked passed the shops, all neat and clean perfectly orderly and quaint. 

People walked by not paying attention to anyone, either heads in their phones or minding their own business. A few people nearly ran into you which caused you to grind your teeth. You sighed through your nose as you took a sip from your coffee and turned the corner onto a familiar street. You walked down it for a few miles until you reached a dirt path that lead into the woods, the sun glaring overhead just barely behind Mt. Ebott. 

The early morning rays warmed your face as you walked through the forest. Your parents had always loved the idea of isolation so they built a large house deep into the woods, close to the base of the allegedly cursed mountain. You liked the seclusion to be honest, it was always quiet. Siblings long having grown and left, parents were long gone and buried behind the house with crosses and a small mountain of flowers. The sun streamed through the leaves and foliage creating beautiful scenery, the wind was crisp and chilled with an underlining tone of a long forgotten warmth. It was nice. 

Leaves crunched under your steps and drifted throughout the air in a type of dance. These were the types of days that you really did enjoy the most, where you could walk down the path without any disturbances or swayed thoughts of the ongoing drama with friends or the government. 

You walked up the familiar stone driveway that lead up to the carport and finally the house itself. It was moderately sized, with two levels not including underneath the house. There was a wrap-around porch with a nice border of fence along the rim to keep people from falling, rose bushes lined the perimeter of the entire house with the occasional cluster of buttercups. The house was colored a warm brown, the lower paneling being a shade darker for a bit of design. You walked up the stairs to the porch, only about 6 steps and walked into the house. You didn't lock the door if you were going somewhere quick and coming right back. There was no need. 

You placed the half empty coffee cup down on the white granite countertop and took off your tennis shoes. You placed them by the laundry room door and walked back into the kitchen, accidently bumping your shoulder against the side of the fridge causing you to let out a small hiss of pain.  
"Okay, ow." you muttered with a small chuckle and patted the fridge "You're forgiven old friend." you said again with a smile and a shake of your head. The fridge was and will be your best friend till the end of time. 

You walked over to the pantry which was stock full of both non-perishable food and a few things that could go bad. You pulled out a few things and dug around until you found a cup of ramen and a box of your favorite oatmeal. You stared at both pointedly for a long time "This…is harder than I thought…Okay," you said drawing out the 'O' in okay "Guess I'll make oatmeal. I'll be back later my sweet." You pet the ramen cup with a snort and placed it back in the pantry. You placed the box down and went to put everything back up. You closed the pantry door and turned around, you looked around for a moment before groaning. You accidently put it back up.

You opened the pantry again and grabbed the box before closing the door for the second time in that minute. You quickly made the oatmeal and sat down on your couch to eat. You started to it pretty fast even though it burned your tongue, but it didn't really bother you that much. You placed the bowl on your thigh and grabbed the TV remote. You turned on the news and picked your bowl back up, taking slower bites than before and actually waiting for it to cool. 

Your interest was peeked when it was an article about a small non-binary child who ran away from home and was last seen by Mt. Ebott. Their name was Frisk, and it all happened….a year ago? Why would they have this on the news after it happened a year ago. You shook your head "Poor kid, hope they are alright. Though with all the legends about monsters and the mountain…hopefully they found a weird but happy monster family to be with instead of those shit head parents." you said with a sigh as you finished your food. You stood up and went to place it in the sink but stopped when you heard a clang. 

It startled you and you looked around until you concluded the your spoon had fallen onto the glass coffee table. You made a weird noise and picked it up before placing both of them in the sink in the kitchen. You walked back and rubbed at the spot your spoon fell. It left a small smudge but that was it, and you shrugged before flopping on the couch. You heard a pattering sound and your cat Dino came running into the living room from the hallway. He was a grey color and was an old fart. He jumped up on the couch and sat on your lap as if to say 'Pet me woman'. You made a face at the cat before petting him, he in reply sounded like a motorboat and laid atop your breast. He slowly added pressure onto his paw and you calmly moved his paw off of your boob because it hurt like a bitch.

You stayed there for a few hours either watching TV, your phone, or playing with Dino until you got hungry again. You sat up with an unneeded grunt and walked into the kitchen to prepare the ramen you had saved.

You always were a strange one and started to practice an argument while it cooked. "But Look Rachel, I could Use this toaster! It's not good to throw things away that are perfectly usefu- Okay this is retarded." You said as your noodles beeped from the microwave. You laughed evilly and grabbed it out and grabbed a spoon from the drawer, the noodles were all cut up so you could use it. 

You threw your ramen into the air, steaming broth and noodles flying everywhere along with a spoon, a terrified look on your face as you heard a loud noise of glass shattering that seemed to be a little closer to your home than you'd like. You quickly cleaned up your mess, it thankfully mostly landed in the sink. You pulled on your shoes and grabbed your phone before filing out the door.

You ran outside and only went to a walk when you heard voices. You froze for a second before walking forward, this was the clearing only a couple of yards away from your house. In fact it was still in site. You stopped with a surprised and look on your face with it slowly meshing with horror. There was that small child-Frisk- and a small group of monsters. They all looked at you as you gasped, they looked equally surprised. A skeleton clad in blue looked at you with a perplexed look "You alright there, bud?"

You fainted right then and there, the last thing you heard was "BROTHER, YOU BROKE THE HUMAN!"


	2. In Which you realize your brain is going to explode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You eat amazing food

You awoke to the sound of quiet chattering. You felt around your body and concluded you were lying on the couch, and went to sit up "Oh no My Child, please lie back down. You seemed to have injured your head." The voice was unfamiliar and it caused you to open your eyes.

You were facing a goat monster which you deduced was the owner of the motherly voice. From seeing them earlier the shock had mostly went away. Why you didn't think it was a dream? Your dreams didn't come out that weird now, plus your memory was fantastic.

The other monsters had went quiet while you had sat up and were looking at you curiously. You rubbed your eye and crossed your legs "Well, I think introductions are in order-" You were cut off by a loud voice

"HELLO HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS," You stared with a slightly surprised look while he pointed to the skeleton clad in blue. He gave a lazy wave. "AND THIS IS QUEEN TORIEL," He pointed to the nice lady in front of you, While they were talking you didn't notice her take a seat beside you and place a paw on your shoulder. You smiled "THIS IS KING ASGORE, UNDYNE AND THIS HERE IS ALPHYS!" He ended the introductions and you swore he would give you whiplash.

You smiled kindly "Well as weird as this is…I guess I'll introduce myself now. I'm ____ ____. It's a pleasure to meet you guys…Though I've heard of the kid." You had totally forgotten about them until they came from your bathroom and padded over to you. They were adorable, probably around 10 to 11 and they started signing rapidly at you. When you looked at them curiously they looked over at Sans and he started to translate.

"Kid says that they are sorry for startling you and trespassing on your property….and sorry that they used your bathroom without permission. They accidently knocked some stuff over but picked it up." He finished with a sigh. You looked back over at Frisk with a smile "It's alright. I don't mind." You looked around again. Undyne and Alphys had fallen asleep and it looked like Asgore beat them to it a long time ago. You sighed again "Everyone can crash here tonight. I Have bedrooms available so come on." you said this as Papyrus started to wake them up.

To be honest you were to calm about this. You didn't fully understand, but it was probably just because they all gave off an aura of homeliness and love. It made you feel safe and they all seemed like nice enough people…heh, people. Yeah. 

You showed them down the hallway "The two rooms on this hallway are open and furnished, so you guys can check each one out and pick the one you like the most." You walked up to two doors really close to each other and patted the left one "Bathroom," patted the right "Towel closet. So towels and wash cloths are in here, along with blankets at the very bottom and top shelves." 

You looked at them and say that they understood before walking downstairs, them following behind "Toriel and Asgore are you guys good with sharing a room? Oh that's good." You said as you saw them look at each other and nod their heads "Though, we'd rather not share a bed." She said to you after she thought for a moment. You nodded again "Alright, good thing there is two beds in that room. But yeah. Only one room down here which is the master bedroom, rest is another living room, bathroom, you get it." They walked towards the bedroom as you went to walk back upstairs with everyone else "Goodnight." You called and they replied back before heading to bed.

You let out a soft breath as Alphys and Undyne picked a room on the first floor and Papyrus picked the next one. You looked at Sans and Frisk and motioned for them to follow you up to the second floor. "There are three rooms upstairs here. So I'll let you guys have your pick." You said tiredly as you opened the door closest to the stairs. It was light rose gold and Frisk immediately ran inside and looked around before signing. 

"Frisk says you’re an old fart…" Sans said and Frisk had a look of horror while signing again but even faster. Sans chuckled "I'm kidding, They say they want this room." You nodded with a perplexed look "Alright. Goodnight Frisk." They smiled and went to their own business.

You walked down the hallway, your room was in the middle and more towards the wall then Frisk's new room. There was a room pretty close to your own and you opened the door. It was a pale navy blue. "To be honest, thought Frisk would prefer this room over that one." You said leaning against the railing that made it so you didn't fall into the living room floor and break your neck. 

"Well, They've always been a strange one. Well goodnight." Sans said as he went into his room, he closed the door behind him. You hummed and flicked a few switches that turned all the non-room lights off. You stalked off into your own room where you proceeded to change into black shorts and a white tank top. You had already taken off your bra and didn't feel like putting one on so you slept braless. Even if did have guest, it's not like you'll walk around with your right breast hanging out of the shirt the entire time.

The next morning you were greeted by a mouth watering smell which caused you to immediately get up and change clothes. You wore some skinny jeans and a regular T-shirt, you also put a bra on since no one wants tits flying everywhere. They need to be constrained in a unpainful way! 

You walked out and into the hallway, Sans' door was closed but Frisks' was wide open so you assumed Frisk was awake. The hardwood floors felt pleasantly cool against your feet as you walked down the stairs. When you reached the living room it actually surprised you that everyone was awa-nevermind. It didn't surprise you. You had glanced at the clock and it said 9:15. So that meant you were perfect with your timing with getting up.

You scanned the room to make sure everyone WAS awake and sighed when Papyrus did the same and started to freak out about how Sans was actually awake before noon. You shook your head at his antics and waved to everyone before filing into the kitchen. Toriel was by the stove with a frying pan, there was already stacks of food on the dinner table and what really surprised you was when Toriel moved away, the flames moved with her.

Wait. You don't have a gas stove "Holy Hell! How the fu-" You remembered Frisk just in time to correct your speech "How in the world are you doing that?!" You asked rushing over to Toriel while staring at the flames near her hand. She started to giggle "Why it's magic My Child. Every monster uses magic." Your gaze flickered up at her "This is awesome! Magic doesn't really exist up here." You said in awe and she hummed, her face a bit dark. "My Child, your kind used to be able to do magic. It's how we were sealed underground…Well Breakfast is done!" She quickly went to fix the table properly while you decided it would be best not to ask any more questions.

Everyone quickly filed into the kitchen and sat down. You were thankful you had enough chairs for everyone, and smiled when everyone got there plates. Toriel smiled and clasped her paws around one of your hands "I know it's not really polite to get up and use your host things before asking, but I wanted to thank you for being the first human besides Frisk to show us kindness. You've only known us for a few hours but you welcomed us into your home. So we all thank you ____." 

You blushed a bit, not really used to being praised and smiled bashfully "Heh…You're very welcome. I-…You guys just have a very nice feel about ya'll you know…can't help but feel accepted and stuff around you guys. Feels like before my parents died." You chuckled out and nearly choked on your own air as Papyrus miracuasly sneaked up and grabbed you up into a hug.

"AH HUMAN! I'D LIKE TO GIVE YOU THE HONOR OF BEING MY VERY SECOND HUMAN FRIEND! HOW ABOUT THAT?" He asked very excitedly, which was also practically screaming since that seemed to be his default volume. Once you regained your breath and composed yourself as much as you could while being held four feet into the air you smiled warmly once again "That sounds nice Papyrus." He put you down carefully before rushing over to Undyne and Sans "DID YOU HEAR THAT?! I NOW HAVE A SECOND HUMAN FRIEND!" 

Undyne smiled and held a thumbs up "Good Job Papyrus." She said and Sans replied with "Yeah Bro, that was pretty cool." you chuckled at how they interacted with each other before you took a bite of your food. You looked up at Toriel in surprise and she chuckled after looking over to you "This is awesome Toriel!" You said after you swallowed but immediately took another bite.

You felt like a child but it was alright, this food clearly gave you a reason as even Asgore couldn't contain his love for Toriels' cooking. He had hearts in his eyes as he somehow both looked at his food and her. You snorted and went back to your food with a much earned gusto but stopped completely after a few seconds.

This was a new species coming into their world…and you'd have to go through legal terms and go through the government…not to mention trying to re-introduce everyone into the population. You groaned and told everyone your latest discovery and it quickly turned serious. 

You guys had A LOT of things to think about and do…also how were you going to explain this to the government?! You pinched the bridge of your nose. All well, you'll figure it out because you sure as hell ain't letting Frisk do the paperwork. You'll let them do a lot of the work, but you'd intervene a LOT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, still sorry for short chapters but how'd that do? good, bad?


	3. In which you comfort an emotional skeleton while doing laundry

After the breakfast fiasco you properly sat down and talked with everyone, learning their likes and dislikes along with how they thought. It was quite interesting. You learned about their past (Well what they let you know anyway) and the adventures Frisk held in the underground. They really were and angel, saving them all, although Sans did have a bit of a dark face while they told of their adventures.

It worried you, but you didn't know the blue clad skeleton enough to ask what was bothering him- let alone him tell you what WAS wrong. You sighed as you watched them talk and goof around with Frisk. You let a soft smile grace your features as you viewed them They were the nicest people you had ever met, and it warmed your heart to see them all act as a family. 

You let out a small hum of contentment and as you turned your head to move back into the laundry room where you were cleaning their clothing for them, you noticed Sans turn and glance your way. You didn't turn pay any mind and walked into the other room. You leaned against the wall as the washing machine hummed, you closed your eyes and relaxed as they washed. It only had a few minutes left anyway.

You hear the shuffle of clothes go by the doorway, the person seemed to walk past and then walk back as an after thought and shuffle there awkwardly for a few moments. You of course didn't pay any mind, even though you knew they were there it didn't stop you from jumping when you heard their voice.

"Um…Hey ____. Can we talk?" Sans asked as he stood there, hand behind his neck while he wore your older brothers sweatpants and T-shirt. They fit him perfectly, which surprised you at first and decided to give him all your brothers old clothes. He coughed and waited for your answer when you looked at him. You thought for a moment before humming in agreement and motioning him to come inside the room.

He smiled awkwardly before walking in and leaning against the washing machine a few feet in front of you. He crossed his arms and looked you in your eyes, he seemed serious albeit a little unsure how to approach the situation. He finally let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes for a moment and looking at you again. "I really wanted to thank you…You know for everything you've done so far…I know it's only been a day and a half, but you've shown everyone so much kindness…I really wasn’t very sure about you, you know…I was getting ready to defend everyone if something went wrong."

When he started talking you, you gave him your full attention and it seemed to edge him on. You weren't very surprised when he said that he was getting ready to defend everyone. You knew for a fact that once everyone is re-introduced and you mean the entire monster race, that there was going to be an unsettling amount of racism and hate. You knew attacks would happen, hate groups would organize, protesters would arise and you all couldn't do anything about it.

He looked at you with such a serious face, that was mixed with a desperation you couldn't place "And you've already protected everyone so amazingly so far. You stopped Paps before he jumped down from the top floor, and you caught Frisk as they fell from the couch…" He started to get emotional "I've seen so many people get hurt because of humans…I was so young when the war ended, I barely remember anything, but I remember so many family's torn with grief, so many…I remember when Paps was created, Father wanted me to get rid of him but I raised him in secret…And…A-and.." 

Tears were slowly forming in the corners of his eye sockets, a bright cyan starting to drip down his face. He took a deep breath as your solemn look morphed into concern. You uncrossed your arms and walked forward "I…Just care for them...S-so much." You hesitated but found it reasonable to hug him so you did.

You wrapped your arms around him in a friendly embrace, he had stiffened for a few moments before very slowly hugging you back. He was shaking with silent sobs, shoulders shaking with every deep breath. You shushed him and rubbed circles into his back "I understand Sans. You care for everyone and don't want anyone to get hurt anymore…" You said with concern laced understanding. "You want them to be safe and happy, and have someone who'd help and care for them if they were the same of their kind." You continued and you felt him nod while taking a deep shaky breath although you knew he wasn't calmed down yet.

You went to move away from him but he made a distressed sound and clung to the back of your shirt. You smiled sympathetically and resumed your position. He was like a grown child, sniffling while he rested his head on your shoulder. You continued to rub circles into his back for a few minutes until he went to move away. You backed up from him as he rubbed his arm across his face to wipe away the remaining tears, he sniffed and looked at you "Sorry…didn't mean to get so upset…I just care about-" you let out a weak laugh and rubbed his shoulder "Sans, It's alright I understand. Now clean up those tears and go hang out with your family and friends. You're clothes are done and I need to put them in the dryer." You patted his shoulder one last time before removing your hand.

He gave you a weak smile and rubbed his neck again "Thanks again ___…" He said nearly inaudibly as he walked out the door. Yu watched him shuffle his way back into the living room and be bombarded by Papyrus who pulled him into his cuddle pile which consisted of Undyne, Himself, Frisk and now Sans. You chuckled and moved back to the washer and began the process of taking out the garments one by one, shaking them then throwing them in the dryer.

The next time you walked into the living room it was with two clothing baskets full of clothes. You had taken the time to sort and fold their clothing, so you put the clothes into individual baskets. You set down Toriel's and Frisk's baskets on the coffee table, and Frisk immediately grabbed up their basket smiled at you brightly before running up the stairs. They seemed to like Naruto T-shirt and workout shorts you let them wear, Alphys also freaked out when she saw that one of your sisters had once been obsessed with Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. The shirt she was wearing was a little big on her, but the shorts seemed to fit her perfectly. Undyne wore some your clothing, a black Tank top and sweatpants. Toriel had tailored your parents clothing so that they fit them. 

In the underground, they had different sets clothing but they hadn't been washed in forever so you thought it right to wash their clothes for them. Toriel grabbed her basket and went down to her shared room to put them up, in that short time you had walked back with Papyrus and Undyne's which they both grabbed before you could set down and raced into their rooms. They apparently were having a 'race' as you heard them screeching while they ran. You snorted and went to walk back into the laundry room to see that Sans had already grabbed His and Alphys and Asgore had grabbed his as well.

You gave them a look "I was going to get them for you, you know." you stated and Sans shrugged while handing Alphys her basket. "I thought it would be easier to get them ourselves, you've done so much already for us. It's the least I could do at the moment." He said casually as he started to follow Asgore into the Hallway. Asgore kept straight for the stairs while Sans moved to turned to move up the stairs leading to the top floor. 

You shook your head and turned your attention towards Alphys who was twiddling her thumbs and looking to the floor with her face slightly red, her basket on the floor beside her. You looked at her curiously "What's up Alph? Something wrong?" she shook her head "N-no…I j-just wanted to s-see if I c-could have…Your sisters o-old anime m-merchandise?" you looked at her for a few moments and she started to get worried "A-ah I'm sorr-" she started to apologize before you started to laugh "I thought I already made it clear you could have it! But yes Alphys you may have it. Thank you for asking though." You said with a smile. She smiled brightly back at you and fiddled with her glasses before grabbing up her basket quickly "T-thank you!" she squeaked before running off to Undyne and her room to boast about her new stuff.

You shook your head with a smile and headed back into the laundry room to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be before grabbing your own basket of clothes that you had washed before and neglected to put up. You turned out the light and walked out only to be greeted by Sans yet again. You rose your eyebrows at him and he shrugged and followed you as you went up the stairs and into your room. 

He didn't follow you into your room but he hung around the doorway. You sighed and turned towards him "Yes Sans?" you asked not really annoyed nor happy. He shrugged again and sighed "I don't know…just want to hang out or something…It's not very late, only 3." He said whilst leaning against your doorframe. You chuckled, everyone was so awkward in a way while asking for something. You smiled and placed your basket on your bed before walking to him and pushing him out of your doorway.   
You stood beside him "Come on, we can watch some movies on Netflix, how's that sound?" you asked and he looked extremely confused to what Netflix was but nodded his head "Yeah…sounds nice." you walked down the hallway with him following you. Frisk popped out of their room and smiled, they started signing and Sans chuckled "Kid says they overheard us. Yeah you can join Buddy." You chuckled as their smile brightened as they raced down the stairs towards the couch. The were seated and comfy by the time you and Sans got down and into the living room. 

You sat beside them and Sans sat on their other side, you reached out and grabbed the TV remote before turning it on and turning to Netflix. You selected a random Disney Movie which happened to be Mulan. You were a quarter throughout the movie before everyone started to file into the living room. Everyone sat on the chairs and Undyne sat on the floor in front of Alphys her back against her feet. When the movie was over no one complained when you clicked on the sequel.

You all stayed there for a few hours watching movies and talking amongst yourselves and just plain enjoying each others company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm added some feels, hope that was okay for an early on chapter.


	4. HAITUS

I'm Sorry, But my two stories are going on haitus for the time being. I want to at least try to rewrite stranger yet Stranger because it just makes me cringe with the writing style and everything. This is indefinite, but I'll let you know when I come back alright? I may post new stories whil I'm at it, but I'm- like I said- going to rewrite this and replace all the chapters, they are all going to be longer than they are now because the length bothers me, they are just so SHORT! so yeah, sorry.


	5. GUESS WHO'S BACK

WELL, TODAY I'M BACK! I HAVE ACQUIRED INSPIRATION, AND THE REWRITES AND NEW CHAPTERS SHALL BE UP VERY SOON! VERY, VERY SOON! MAYBE THIS WEEKEND SINCE I'CE GOT A DOCTORS APPOINTMENT TODAY! BUT, YEAH! JUST WAIT, YOU GUYS'LL LOVE IT!

 

Heh, all seriousness now. I will be rewriting each chapter so that they are a lot longer and more character development is in place, more things will happen between each character and the reader along with the fact that everything will not be so rushed. I have a lot of ideas for this story even though I haven't touched it in a long time. I've improved in my writing and I wish to continue this, but in an improved way. Thank you for taking your time to read this update, I'll take this down along with its predecessor after I have started to replace the chapters.


End file.
